


Hankcon: The Moon

by GamRGirlzUnite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hank x Connor - Fandom, Hankcon - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamRGirlzUnite/pseuds/GamRGirlzUnite
Summary: The moon pushes and draws Hank in the right direction...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 14





	Hankcon: The Moon

The night seemed still as Hank gazed out over the banister to the darkened, midnight skyline. Not a single star was to be found at this time of night in a city with so many lights, but the moon shone with it’s ever consistent glowing beams of light. As he persisted on taking in the sight of the night sky, many emotions were awakening inside of him. Some of these feelings were ones that, arguably, would never surface during the day. As he stood alone in the night, he was better able to reflect on these shadows of questions and emotions that had always been chased away by the light of day.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an unexpected question. “Does the moon help Hank?” He turned to find the source of such a peculiar question was, of course, Connor. “I thought you had gone into sleep mode for the night. What are you doing up?”, questioned Hank from the other side of the terrace. Connor hesitated for a moment, looking down at his feet, then finally rose his eyes to meet his partner’s. “My motion sensors detected you’re removal from the bed, and I…”, realizing the irrationality of the decision to follow Hank, Connor couldn’t bring himself to finish his thought and returned his eyes to the floor. A half-assed, sympathetic smile crept across Hank’s face as he recognized Connor’s difficulty in answering. “Get on over here Connor!” bellowed the old man, gesturing for the young android to cross the terrace and join him.

Connor, swift and pleased, returned to his partner’s side, only to be embraced by the most warm and inviting hug. In his lover’s embrace, Connor’s internal clock seemed to slow down and eventually stop. The moment was surreal for him, and was the first time he felt something more than human. The elated android buried his nose in his partner’s neck and exhaled his worries though a single breath. 

Pulling away from the hug, Hank held Connor’s shoulders in his hands as he explained “I was just worried about you’re sleeping habits, Con”. Connor snapped out of his elation and with an attentive expression, nodded in understanding. “But, Hank, you didn’t answer my question.” he said with a slightly snarky smile. Pausing he then restated his question “Does the moon help?” Running his hands from Connor’s shoulders, down his arms, to his wrists, Hank inhaled, then began to answer. “If you’re talking about my depression, I told you i’m fine. I may not always seem like it, but i’m doing better, thanks to you”. The fake smile on his partner’s face didn’t convince Connor in the slightest. “I just meant, that you visit the moon every night. Perhaps you need to see it, to keep the bad feelings from running rampant.”, Connor hypothesized, as he tilted his head in mild confusion. Hank mirrored Connor’s confusion, adding to it, his own worry. Taking a moment to pause and consider his partner’s words, as his eyes drifted from Connor’s , he then came to a realization. 

Connor had been waiting patiently for an answer when Hank raised his eyes, once again, to meet Connor’s. The grip that Hank had on Connor’s wrists grew tighter with his nerves as he prepared to finally answer the question. “I wasn’t sure what you were talking about.”,Hank began. “But your question really got me thinking. Maybe I need to see the moon every night just to reassure myself that there is still a little bit of light in the darkness.” he hesitantly explained, as he began dodging Connor’s glance.

“Hank, I…”, Connor, fumbled over his words, not knowing how to articulate his feelings. “Yeah, it’s kind of stupid, eh Connor?” Hank joked, embarrassed and downhearted, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion. Connor quickly and passionately rebutted. “No Hank! It’s not stupid. It’s your feelings and they are important. Believe me, it took me too long to find mine to disregard your’s now.” Connor’s outburst startled Hank a bit, and as a response, he let go of the his lover’s wrists. “I’m sorry Connor.” Hank appealed in an attempt to calm the android. 

Connor then noticed Hank’s hands had left his wrists, and suddenly, his frustration turned somber. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Connor spoke to the ground in self disapproval. Despite his partner’s somber tone, Hank smiled, and took Connor's hands in his. Feeling that connection once again, Connor’s eyes snapped to Hank’s like a magnet, as the skin on his hands automatically deactivated in response to the firm and gentle touch of his lover. “You know Connor, maybe I don’t need the moon.”, Hank said though his one-sided smile, slightly rocking his head back and forth. Surprise came across Connor’s face as he was nestled closer into another hug. Hank pressed his large chest against Connor’s and looking down his nose at him whispered, “I have you”. Tears began to well up in Connors eyes, as he laid his head on Hanks shoulder. They both began swaying slowly to the echos of Jazz music coming though the open door of their bedroom.

Written by @IshidaSado on Tumblr and Twitter


End file.
